How we met
by HarryPottersmystry
Summary: Part of my Atlantis universe, and the first in my 'Memories of the founders' series. Must read 'Of Myth and Legend' to understand. A kind- hearted war mage, a free-spirited seer, a skilled storm caller and a stubborn healer, all with many scars find acceptance in a lost land. This is the beautiful tale of how they met and found the strength to live their dreams in each other.
1. Land of Dreams

**A/N If you haven't read 'Of Myth and Legend', you won't understand a word of this story. You can find the story on my profile. This story is the basis of the plot in the Atlantis universe I'm in the process of creating. This story will contain the reactions of the students of Hogwarts as they watch these scenes in the future. Please re-read 'Of Myth and Legend' if you don't understand some of the things in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. Any characters out of canon belong to me.**

A tall, red-headed figure appeared with a crack on the village apparition square. The people milling around watched the man with varying degrees of curiosity and wariness. There was no one among them who had not heard of this adolescent; no, man. They gave him space however, and went about their business as they normally would, though not a few glances were thrown over their shoulders.

The figure of interest was scanning the area with keen, well trained green eyes. There were rumours, he knew, of a dark dictator living just outside of the legendary forest surrounding this self-sufficient settlement. However, not one of the inhabitants seemed the least bit bothered. Intrigued, the nineteen-year-old headed towards a small pub nearby.

The place was not shabby, but it wasn't luxurious either. It was comfortable, however and he spotted a middle-aged man behind the counter, cleaning and stacking up goblets neatly on to one side. He walked over.

"Excuse me sir?" the man looked up, and his eyes widened with recognition before he composed himself. "Yes?"

"My name is Godric and-"

The man cut him off, eyes twinkling merrily at the young man. "Yes, lad, I know who you are. Everyone in this noble land of Atlantis does" He smiled as the teen's eyes widened, not at his apparent fame, but at what he called the land.

"A-Atlantis? You mean this is-"

"The land where phoenixes sing and where men and unicorns roam the forests side-by-side? The very same."

Godric could only stare at the man dumbly, dark dictator forgotten. He was in Atlantis, the land where magic had first manifested itself, the home of free wizards who practiced their magic without fear of being burnt. Atlantis, the world that only the most pure-hearted mages were rumoured to find. No wonder they weren't afraid.

The man, guessing where his thoughts were leading, shook his head. "Lad, evil may be kept out from this blessed land, but it won't stop it, now will it? The wizard was one of us, and was thrown forcibly out by the inherent magic. He has hidden himself not far from the forest and is plotting and planning, we're sure, of conquering the neighbouring towns, slaughtering wizard and muggle alike. Our searches for him have been fruitless, and the coward is too afraid to show himself". The man paused for a minute, placing a glass of maed in front of Godric, who took it absently. "We have not been idle, however. Our warriors and look-out are always on the alert; our warders are forever strengthening and repairing the wards with the cursebreakers tirelessly looking for ways to find his abode and break the charms upon it". He sighed heavily. Godric looked at him curiously.

"We have heard of the valour of your family. There has been much talk about your... sudden departure"

The redhead's fingers tightened around his wand and glass as the words were uttered. The man looked at him with an unreadable expression before abruptly beginning to speak again.

"What most don't know is that every single man, woman and child in Atlantis has a story on how they got here. Some are born here, but most... most have their own history, their own tales to speak of. People who do not fit in with today's society and way of living find themselves a place to call home. Our population is small, but it is more than we could ask for". The man turned away and went back to cleaning the glasses.

Godric, however, was lost in his thoughts. His mind turned over and processed what he had heard and connected them with the observations he had made and the stories he had heard.

No one had questioned his presence. Atlantis was said to be a land where magic hummed in the air, where castles built in air never fell, where truth and logic were not lost in clouds of petty prejudice and fear. They were people trained well, he could tell. The barman himself had a strong aura and showed signs of being a potioneer; there were several clean cauldrons stacked in a corner and he could see many ingredients lining the shelves above it.

"Do you know where I can stay?"

The barman turned and smiled.


	2. Demons

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR. Any characters out of canon belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The students felt a bit bewildered by all of this. What was this mythical land of Atlantis and what had happened to Godric Gryffindor to make him want to leave his family? He was not the reckless man most thought him to be. He walked with the long, strong strides of a master swordsman and was cautious and alert at all times. The man they had assumed him to be would have gone straight on to find the dark dictator and blow him to pieces. But it was rapidly becoming clear how wrong history was.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Alan was in front of him. He was screaming; screaming like a man under a million cruciatus curses. The fire burned; higher, brighter, stronger.<em>

_The flames responded to him. They moved away. But no one had said a word to him. No one had asked him how he was. The love in their eyes was replaced by a wary, guarded look._

_He left. Out of the door by midnight, six months after the incident. He could not stay in a place where everyone thought he was a freak. Alan would be heart-broken, he knew; he had left his brother a message. His parents would likely send out a search party and tell him how sorry they were for- for abandoning him..._

_But he wouldn't return. Godric's Hollow was full of strangers to him now. If he couldn't be who he was, it wasn't home._

Godric sat up, sweating and gasping, his green eyes glancing around wildly. He slumped when he realised where he was. There was no way he could sleep now, after that nightmare.

He pulled his robes on, and after a second's thought, strapped his sword to his belt. He had been trained to be a warrior, and there was no reason he should stop being one. As he stared absently at the goblin-wrought metal, his thoughts took an abrupt turn towards his nightmare.

It had been extremely easy to hide in plain sight; alarmingly easy in fact. He had watched the search parties go out to find him- he had even 'guided' some of them. Opinions were fickle, he realised. After a day of calling him coward, they started to worry and wonder, wanting him back. He had scoffed silently, watching them. Why would he come back when he knew he was going to be hurt again?

He shook himself out of his brooding and stepped down the stairs of the dimly lit inn. There was only one person down there, in front of the single candle on the wooden counter, holding a glass. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he made out the figure to be a girl only a few years younger than himself. She turned as he came closer.

His eyes widened at the unusual light pink streaks in her dark brown hair. Her eyes, frosty blue, fixed on him and both of her elegant light brown eyebrows went up on seeing who it was. "Couldn't sleep, Scion Gryffindor?"

Godric raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am". It was a resigned statement.

"The whole village knows. News here spreads fast, be it night or day. And the truth stays truth, unbelievably," the girl said dryly. She drained the rest of her glass with a single gulp. Godric sat down on one of the stools facing the counter.

"I didn't see you here today". He looked at her piercingly. "And you are the sort of person one wouldn't forget easily," he added, indicating her unusual appearance. The girl let out a high, mischievous laugh and gave him a sly look.

"Am I?"

He gasped as her hair turned a dark blonde from the roots down and her eyes darkened to amber. She smirked at his awed face.

"A metamorphmagus?"

"Level five," she said, nodding. She hesitated for a minute before holding out a small, tanned hand. "My name is Helga. Helga Hufflepuff".

Godric took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "Call me Godric. You are related to Madame Hufflepuff?"

Abruptly, her expression darkened. She withdrew her hand quickly. "Yes," she said shortly. "I am her adopted daughter".

Godric tactfully didn't inquire further. They sat there in a surprisingly comfortable silence, Helga pouring out another drink for herself and offering him the bottle. He politely refused. He wasn't very fond of firewhiskey. He idly wondered what the kindly, no-nonsense owner of the inn would say if she found out that her 'innocent' daughter was sitting drinking alcohol at midnight for whatever reason instead of sleeping. He considered it and decided that it was better for his already traumatized mind if he didn't know.

"You want to go out?" Helga suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. She had finished her drink and was looking at him expectantly. She was still in her natural appearance, Godric noticed, though as he processed what she said, she shortened her waist length locks to her shoulders and streaked the natural shining gold with black as she had done with earlier with pink and brown. Her eyes however, stayed the same amber and were fixed on him, waiting for his answer.

"What do you mean, go out?" he said. He narrowed his green eyes at her. "You can't be _that_ drunk, surely?"

She snorted. "No, of course not. It'd take at least ten glasses to get me anywhere near tipsy. And Godric, this is Atlantis. Nothing here ever stops past sunset. The inn may sleep, and so may some others, but they are... exceptions. It is perfectly safe. The rumours aren't that far off track".

Godric's eyes suddenly glinted as something she said got to him. "_Ten_ glasses? How do you know?"

Helga turned red and glared at him as he snickered. He calmed down when her hand twitched towards her wand. "Alright, alright," he said, standing up. "Let's go".

* * *

><p>Helga led him through the forests, her dainty feet easily finding their way through millions of rabbit paths. According to her, he would learn his way through within a few weeks if he worked hard at it. But why was she leading him here?<p>

As though she could hear his thoughts, she turned around. She had a very serious expression on her face.

"Two friends of mine," she said, "live in the area we are about to enter next. They are twins, with a rather unusual bond. They don't sleep that much, seeing as they are from vampire heritage" she studied him closely, trying to see any sign of revulsion. There was none. "I beg you don't question their past as they'll enjoy it as much as you'd if yours was mentioned". At this Godric's eyes hardened and he inclined his head in acceptance. Satisfied, Helga continued down the path.

Suddenly a dark figure jumped down from a high branch in front of Helga and sprang back up as silently as a cat. A youth's voice, amused, and as smooth as silk, carried through the strong night breeze.

"Back again, Helga?"


End file.
